The Next Riddle
by Willow92
Summary: Buffy Summers waited waited three years to be able to go to Hogwarts.but the year her step father lets he go is the year when her real father cames back!Part 9-10 new!Finally.but anyway rr. Cowritten by Heather
1. Prologue

The Next Riddle  
  
Spoilers: first two books of Harry Potter but the third will most likely be the forth, to make room for this.  
  
Disclaimer: Duh, not mine First Fan Fiction, don't kill me so let's get on with it!  
  
Prologue: One Summer  
  
13-year-old Elizabeth Minito De Voldemort Riddle was sitting beside her windowsill looking outside with her hazel eyes. She always wondered when she was little why she was never aloud to precede outside. Then when she was eight she was explained everything, her father was killed when a spell backfired on him, he was as well a dark lord. Then when she turned 10 in the summer on June 21st she had gotten a letter saying that she was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was very excited but her step father insisted that she waited home two more years until her father came back to life because it would be easier to say that she has been tutored for caucus reasons and that she needed more protection then what her mother and father had.  
  
"My Lady your step father would like to speak with you," a soothing voice from the door. That awoke her with the thoughts erased.  
  
"Tell him I'll be down in a minute," She spoke loudly so he could here her. As she walked down stairs she took her golden blond hair that was once in a bun was now down and curvy. "You wanted to see me father."  
  
"Yes I did, I now you were looking forward to going to Hogwarts this year but I'm afraid-"  
  
"But you promised," She shouted, "You said that once third year comes around I would be able to go to Hogwarts. Please, I know you're known for breaking promises but please don't break this one." She gave him the puppy pout. "Please"  
  
"Only if you promise me one thing, if you get into Slytherin you must not make contact with anyone outside Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Am I making myself clear?" Elizabeth just nodded in return. "Swear to me." He trusted his daughter very much it was just sometimes that she had a tendency to break the rules when her step-father made them.  
  
"I swear father."  
  
"Swear what?"  
  
"That I won't talk to anyone outside Slytherin or Ravenclaw," She replied dully "never."  
  
"Good now go off and tell your mother that you're going to Hogwarts this year." Elizabeth kissed her father on the cheek. "Oh and Elizabeth," she turned towards her step father.  
  
"Yes Father"  
  
"No doubt in my mind that you must change your name and make sure to never speak pasiltounge. Your name shall be."He was caught off before he even got to pick a name.  
  
".Buffy Summers?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, no go and tell you mother." Elizabeth started running to go and tell her mother that she was finally aloud to go to Hogwarts.  
  
"My dear child why are you running" Grace questioned in her usual caring tone much unlike her step father who's tone was a rush always.  
  
"Father's finally letting me go to Hogwarts" Elizabeth replied to her favorite nanny.  
  
"Ahh, I will miss you so." She said  
  
"I'll miss you also, Grace. But please let me go and tell mother." Before waiting for an answer she ran off to her mother's room. "Mother, Mother." She found her mother lying on her bed with the window open. "Mother why didn't you answer me?" she turned her mother over. And there lie her mothers' still cold face all torn apart and her mother held a note in her hand saying:  
  
My Dear Elizabeth,  
  
As you can tell just as me that you mother is dead and I am very much alive. Think of her sacrifice as a giving to the world of dark power. I love you very much and will come retrieve you in a matter of days.  
  
Your real father, The Dark lord  
  
Elizabeth looked back up at her mother and out of nowhere a frosty cold hand was put her hand and turned her around. Not thinking at all she yelled for dear life as loud as she could. "HELP" 


	2. A Deadly Trap

Part two: A deadly trap  
  
"Elizabeth it's just me." A smooth voice said  
  
"Grace what are you doing here? And why are your hands so cold?"  
  
"First I wanted to tell you when you wanted to get your things packed  
for Hogwarts. And my hands are cold because, if you ever stepped foot  
out of this house then your hands would be just as cold." Not even  
noticing her employer was lying on her bed dead.  
  
"Oh Grace, Mom is dead" she started to cry harder then she ever has  
before.  
  
"Shh my Angel, you're going to get out of this place and you're going  
to be under care of the world's most wonderful wizard of our time,  
'Albus Dumbledore'." She finally noticed the dead body on the bed and  
apparated down to where Elizabeth's step father was, only to find him  
manicured right where he and Elizabeth where talking a few minutes  
before. Only in his note it said:  
  
I'm still in this house.  
  
"Grace what am I going to do?" Out of nowhere Grace held Elizabeth's  
hand and started to run.  
  
"Elizabeth, you need to get out of here. What you're going to do is  
run" Grace panted "run get out of here now I'm going to try and slow  
them down!"  
  
"Them? I don't even have a coat. I'll catch freackin' frost bite  
before they'll catch me" She said oblivious to the situation that they  
where in.  
  
"Just run, there's a coat waiting for you in the closet."  
  
"Avada Kedavra" someone yelled and just then Grace dropped to the  
floor "Hello Elizabeth. I've been waiting for years to finally talk to  
you. But everyone stood in my way. I wonder why. Wormtail take her and  
bring her to the chamber in my castle" Voldemort spat out, "Guess now  
we'll now why they wouldn't let you to Hogwarts." Elizabeth started to  
run as fast as she could through the door of the mansion and there  
stood hundreds of death eaters. And at that just one moment she knew  
what it was like to be outside. Cold, bitter. Or maybe that was just  
in the winter. "Face it Elizabeth, you have no choice but to  
surrender. Do it know or we will take you captive."  
  
Wormtail stood next to her with his wand out and ready to go, waiting  
for his masters command. "Master don't you want her to be found dead,  
I'll happily take count in it."  
  
It just happens you idiot that you are pointing your wand at my one  
and only daughter." Tom added.  
  
"But sir you don't have any children."  
  
I'd very much disagree on that Wormtail."  
  
Master you must of got hit in the head, because I very much know that  
you don't have any children. You never once mentioned it to me."  
  
"I don't have a bump on my head and never will."  
  
"Right sir I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"And I was not hit in the head. But you will be Avada Kedavra" trying  
his hardest not to hit his daughter.  
  
Elizabeth just stayed quiet knowing that if she made any smart move  
that she most definitely would be used against her. When the spell hit  
the man in back of her she jumped.  
  
"Now my daughter, come with me. Come and rule with me."  
  
"How about not." She forced out  
  
"Don't treat me like that. I am your father."  
  
"You're write you are my birth father. But not my loyal father. You  
killed my true father"  
  
"That is enough, you will surrender now or you will die since I can  
always have another from where you came from."  
  
"She will never surrender as I will never surrender" a very old voice  
said as he walked up behind Voldemort "Face it Tom you will never  
win," just then thousand of aurors came with there wands out and ready  
to fire.  
  
"Dumbledore. I was hoping you would show up and save the day. But the  
thing is you don't have a chance to save it since I just killed about  
twelve people in there" Tom slightly looked at all the death eaters  
and said, "Apparate now" Tom riddle screamed as all the death eaters  
that where in a row surrounding Elizabeth where now gone.  
  
Dumbledore put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and said, "You my dear  
must come to Hogwarts now. We have all your stuff already at Hogwarts  
and I understand that you have been tutored a little of magic so you  
can be with the third years. But I must now do you have a fake name  
ready?"  
  
"I-I was talking to my step father about that and h-he said Buffy  
Summers would be fine." Buffy stuttered still trying to think of all  
that just happen just now.  
  
Cornelius Fudge came up and said, "Dumbledore you surly aren't going  
to let 'his' daughter to our school." He said with an upper tone.  
  
"Sorry Cornelius but I have full trust in Miss Summers" Dumbledore  
believed. He was trying to get use to the name Summers just for  
Elizabeth's sake.  
  
"Yes well one bad move and she's a goner." Fudge said looking from  
Dumbledore to Elizabeth.  
  
"I'll try to keep my plate clear of the bad." Buffy replied.  
  
"Very well I shall be going."  
  
"I'll make sure Miss Summers gets up to Hogwarts fine."  
  
Elizabeth tried her hardest not to cry on what happened. She knew that if she thought too much of it she would have a nervous breakdown. All the people that she knew her whole life just died in the hands of one wizard with tremendous power and many followers. Followers, how many followers does he have? Hundreds of thousands. Would it ever end? Would the world be what it was before he was risen again or no? So many people died in the hands and Elizabeth would never forgive her self?  
  
Thank you all that reviewed! Here are all your names  
  
DragonKatGal (Not on the web) Sarah   
  
Alex  
  
Birtha   
  
Star  
  
TrackStarS06  
  
PuppyLove1228  
  
manticore-gurl071134  
  
Skye15  
  
Thank you all! And please review and tell me how you like this chapter!  
  
Sneak Peak for the next chapter: "I would like to tell and ask you things about the past" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ask away" Elizabeth muttered.  
  
Thanks a lot I'm up 10 chapters in the story and would like you to know that I will try to review every other day. Bye 


	3. Questions

Part 3: Questions  
  
Elizabeth Riddle was watching the clouds inter fear with the sky. A zoom out of reality thinking back from when she was young when her mother promised her to be there always and now she was gone. Out of her thoughts there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Buffy the Head Master would like to see you." Buffy got up from where she was from to get the door.  
  
"Tell him I'm not in the mood," Buffy barked  
  
"I do not think the head master would be to keen on this sort of behavior." The deputy head mistress said.  
  
"Then so be it and if he really wants to talk to me so bad then he might as well just come up here himself." Buffy said then slammed the door shut on her and locked it.  
  
She heard footsteps departure and footsteps reappear. "Miss Summers may I please come in?"  
  
"How about not."  
  
"Please let me or there will be severe consequences." Dumbledore said  
  
Buffy went and unlocked the door and let him in, when he did enter she sat back down on her bed and brought her knees to her chest. "What do you want?"  
  
"I would like to ask you a few questions about your past if you don't mind." Dumbledore said  
  
"Ask Away" Buffy muttered  
  
"Why did you pick the name 'Buffy Summers'?"  
  
"Buffy is short for Elizabeth and summer is my favorite season, even if I've never been out in it I love the way the trees bloom and the flowers have colors. But I knew Summer was a name so I decided that I'll make it Summers. Is that good enough?"  
  
"A few more. I never got the chance to know your mother's name would you care to tell me?"  
  
"My Mother was Joyce I don't know her last name."  
  
"You're Father?"  
  
And my step father was Hank Blitone. (Had to change the last name so Buffy could have it.) That's all I know I swear."  
  
"I believe you. Now if you would care to tell me why you have always wanted to go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well I would be able to escape the rules of my parents, be able to actually have true friends. If my father stopped paying all of the maids and people how many do you think would have stick around? None Zippo. I just want more friends. Ones that truly care about me."  
  
"And who was Grace?"  
  
"Grace was my favorite Nanny"  
  
"And what does Voldemort want with you?"  
  
"I'm guessing wants me to rule and I don't think he'll give me a second chance."  
  
"We here at Hogwarts have our own rules as well."  
  
"I know, I just want to well get out and experience things."  
  
"You know that in Hogwarts you must be sorted. But my thing is would you want to be?"  
  
"I would love to but won't I just be in Slytherin?"  
  
"Miss Summers, You don't have to worry about a thing. It's not who your parents are it's how you act." Dumbledore wisely said.  
  
"It does matter who your parents are defiantly when your parents are Lord Voldemort!"  
  
"Child there is no need to yell."  
  
"I wasn't yelling I was..raising my voice" Buffy hesitated.  
  
"But there is no need for that." Dumbledore reassured her.  
  
"Whatever, can you go know?" She asked deeply.  
  
"Not until, you let me sort you into your house."  
  
"You already know that I'm going to be in Slytherin so why does it matter?"  
  
"Do you know truly know that you're going to be in Slytherin?  
  
"Yes, I mean it's not like I don't have a tamper tantrum, is there or are you just going to say that, I'm also very cunning and smart. And I know ho to handle myself in a fight."  
  
"You must be sorted into a house, for all we know you could be in Gryffindor."  
  
"I will never be in Gryffindor even if my life depended on it."  
  
"Fine but at least let me sort you."  
  
"Good Enough." Buffy slid off her seat and got ready to leave.  
  
Buffy and Dumbledore both went to Dumbledore's office when they got to the big eagle Dumbledore moved up to the eagle that stood tall with its wings out and gold coloring. Buffy loved the statue, she compared it to the small golden angel she had in her balcony of her room.  
  
Dumbledore held his hands out and said, "Sherbet lemon," as Dumbledore said the last word the eagle began to twist which brought forth many stares. Dumbledore moved forward and motioned Buffy to fallow him, "Miss Summers you may come."  
  
Buffy fallowed the headmaster and step onto the eagle's now entwining stairs. When the stairs came to a halt they were at the entrance of assumingly Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore went through the doors and motioned Buffy to sit down at one of the stools for was in his room and she did as told. "Now Miss Summers, you will be sorted into the house that most suits you most."  
  
"Which will be Slytherin" Buffy muttered under her breath.  
  
Dumbledore put the hat on Buffy's head making some of Buffy's hairs stick up from the static of it. "Ahh another Riddle. I thought you were the last of the heir but I was proven wrong, a very unusual time to come in as a first year at Hogwarts."  
  
"You are dumber then most hats, just get on with it and plus, it's not my first year, I'm going into my third, just happens that this is my first sorting."  
  
"Ah an attitude like your father, no patients for your life. There is a lot of bravery and loyalty though."  
  
"As I told Dumbledore, I will never be caught dead in Gryffindor. Even if I had to die because I needed to be in it. NEVER. I repeat I will never ever be sorted into that filthy house."  
  
"Yes it Slytherin will be good for you. As it's told so shall it be SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the lat word out.  
  
Buffy went past Dumbledore and whispered in his ear. "I told you so!"  
  
When Buffy left the room Professor Snape came out of the shadows. "I believe you owe me ten galleons for her saying 'I told you so."  
  
"Yes but she was sorted into Slytherin so you will just have to give it to me back."  
  
"There is no way getting out of this deal. I may look old but in my heart I am as young as I always was."  
  
Without an argue of the rest of the subject Snape handed Dumbledore 10 galleons. "What shall I buy with this money?" Dumbledore gloated. "And Snape, I told you so." (A little out of character I know. But I needed humor in this story or it would be dark and gloomy the whole thing)  
  
And thanks for all the reviewed here are the names are for reviewing:  
  
PuppyLove1228  
  
Blue Twilight Star  
  
Star  
  
manticore-gurl071134  
  
Buffy Girl100  
  
DragonKatGal (Not on the web, by E-Mail)  
  
P.S. If you want any lines or more characters come in then E-Mail them to me, or well anything, pairings or anything. But some people are already taken for pairings but if you want anyone I'll try. Thank A ton!  
  
Send me a challenge and I'll try to do it if it's an Buffy, HP, or a Xover I'll do it and tell me the pairings you want. 


	4. A new Arival and a loud mistake

The Arrival and a loud mistake  
  
Buffy Summers was waiting in the Slytherin common room for hem to arrive when a sudden jolt escaped her body. She heard a bunch of things coming from the hallway Buffy decided to stay where she was. Buffy saw people coming in and out of the portrait.*everyone must have thought that I just arrived early."  
  
"Why are you here so early?" said a girl all dressed in robes ready to go to the Great Hall Welcome back feast.  
  
"I came over the summer and was sorted into Slytherin, so can I have a name yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Blaise Zabini you?"  
  
"El- Buffy Summers," Buffy caught herself before Blaise realized that she almost called herself Elizabeth. *Get a grip Buffy, see Buffy. B-U-F-F-Y Buffy.* she thought  
  
"So. are you going to the Great Hall?"  
  
"You mean for the feast?" Buffy thought about all the times her mother and step father had a feast, she use to go down stairs and she always mumbled why she had to but know she missed them.  
  
"Yeah there's a huge one in the Great Hall, I mean you can meet some other Slytherins." Blaise convinced as she sat next to Buffy and took out one hand over her tie and started to loosen it.  
  
"I don't know, I guess so." Buffy said as she jumped out of her seat with Blaise at her right hand.  
  
"Well then get into your robes!" Blaise said as she practically pulled Buffy up the stairs, "I don't know about you but I'm starving! So where do you sleep?"  
  
"Down the hall to your right."  
  
"Hmm that's my room; I was wondering there was an empty bed with only one thing next to it," she said describing Buffy's only suitcase.  
  
"Well that's my room alrighty. My house was burnt down and that's the only thing I had left after everything was gone." Buffy lied  
  
"How'd it happen?"  
  
"Mom was baking cookies." Buffy said thinking if mother witches baked cookies by hand.  
  
"What happened to your mother and father?" Blaise bought the bait.  
  
"They died in the fire I was the only one that survived." *Guess they do*  
  
"I'm sorry. How old were you?"  
  
"It was just this summer."  
  
"I only know one more person that that ever happened to but they just died from the well unforgivable and that's Harry Potter. I don't know him personally but I know him. Not to mention I don't like him that much, but he actually has more looks then you would think he would and more since he came to Hogwarts."  
  
"Like I would be interested in him, as if, I mean come on that's history get over it, you know I mean with everyone raving about him! " Buffy said as she finished putting her tie on.  
  
"I totally agree, I think we're going to be good friends." Blaise said as she and Buffy walked out of the room. They walked down the corridor and outside the painting. The two of them walked to the Great Hall and walked to where the other third year girls sat.  
  
"Everybody this is Buffy, Buffy this is Pansy Parkinson, Clair McNair, Keeta Seffer.  
  
"Hi." Buffy said memorizing there names.  
  
"Hello," Clair said.  
  
"Hi," Keeta blurted out  
  
"Why are you here?" Pansy said rudely.  
  
"To learn and you?"  
  
"Listen this is my house so you might as well leave."  
  
"Really I heard that Professor Snape was in charged of this house but if you insist then I guess we'll see who is by the end of the year." Buffy said as a matter of fact.  
  
"What ever, no one can take my role." Pansy said.  
  
"And who do we have here?" a smooth voice said as someone came over behind Pansy.  
  
Pansy started drooling over him when the others just acted cool, but Buffy could tell they all liked this person who ever he was.  
  
"A new girl that's giving me a hard time," Pansy said  
  
"Well who is this new girl" he said not even looking at Buffy.  
  
"Buffy Summers and who are you?"  
  
"D-Draco Malfoy." Draco's mind turned to scramble when he saw her. Out of no where every one looked towards the door, "great, saint Potters her." Draco mumbled  
  
"I've wanted to meet him for a long time." Buffy said  
  
"Great another one of his fans." Draco dryly said, " I thought you were supposed to be in Slytherin?  
  
"I never said I liked him now did I?"  
  
"No b-"  
  
"Then don't say I did." she bargained  
  
"I like her," Draco said as he looked her over again, "She has queen potential."  
  
"I like her too." Pansy said agreeing to anything Draco said.  
  
"But Pansy I thought you just said that you hate her.well not in those words but you meant it that way?!" Blaise dropped he bomb on her. Just then a ring from a cup came forth. Blaise and Buffy sat down next to each other when Dumbledore's voice came through the hall.  
  
"Welcome back everyone. This year we have a new third year girl that's in Slytherin. Her name is Buffy Summers and I hope everyone will welcome her with care. And here are the first years." Dumbledore told all about the forbidden forest and after that he put all the first years into place.  
  
*Gryffindor table*  
  
"I wonder who the new girl is." Hermione said looking from Ron to Harry.  
  
"I don't care as long as she's not as bad as Draco." Ron admitted  
  
"I thought I recognized someone new at the Slytherin table Harry said as he pointed to Buffy,  
  
"You have to be kidding me, she-she's c-c-c-uter then most Slytherins" Ron muttered, "it would be so much easier if she was as ugly as Pansy but wow. I have to meet her" (don't worry it's not Buffy and Ron pairing he just thinks he's hot)  
  
"Ron there is no way she would be interested in you, I just hope she isn't as smart as me then I'm, happy" Hermione added  
  
"As if anyone could be as cute as her be smart and hang in the library" Harry said  
  
"Well I know a lot of people."  
  
"Like who 'Mione" Ron added  
  
"I can't think of there names right now but I'll get back to you," Hermione avoided  
  
"Sure you will" Ron said and added , "God I love food"  
  
"We all know Ron," Harry dryly said.  
  
"Fine, whatever"  
  
*Same Time Slytherin Table*  
  
"So you want to see what Harry Potter looks like right" Blaise said looking to Buffy.  
  
"Yeah I would like to see or meet him," She said casually  
  
"He's over there, near the mudblood and Ron Weasley" she said pointing to a fairly cute kid from a distance. He had black hair and from a distance and as fare as she could see green eyes.  
  
*He's kind of cute I guess for an average guy at my age but there has to be cuter ones*  
  
"He's O.K."  
  
"You think he's O.K." Pansy said in a snotty voice, "Then why don't you move over to Gryffindor? Personally I think Draco's hot" Pansy said making eyes at Draco.  
  
"That's your taste Pansy not Buffy's!" Clair interfered  
  
"Fine then tells her that she's a brat Pansy said then got up, but before she left she let out a huge fart so everyone in the hall could hear it. Pansy's face lit up bright red and left the hall without thinking.  
  
A huge roar of laughter came from the Slytherin table and many other tables especially from the Gryffindor's. 


	5. Falling in love with two people?

Falling In Love for Two People At Once  
  
Pairings: will be first Buffy/Draco and then Buffy/ Harry  
  
Three weeks past since the feast and Buffy and Draco started dating. At potions Professor Snape was talking about something, but she didn't need to pay attention because she was actually top in the class! Professor Snape went over to Buffy and whispered, "Can you please stay after class I have something to ask you."  
  
"Of course," Buffy replied Buffy kept kind of listening to Professor Snape even though her thoughts kept wondering back to Draco and how Pansy always acted when she was around him and how hot he was.  
  
Later after class Buffy of course waited in her seat as the professor asked, Buffy looked over to only find the one and only Harry Potter. "If you don't mind me asking professor but why are I and Potter here after class?"  
  
Professor Snape looked up at Buffy and saw here look straight back. "It has come to my attention Miss Summers, that Mr. Potter is failing potions."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but snicker and said, "What does that have to do with me I have straight A's?"  
  
"I need you to tutor Mr. Potter."  
  
"What time and where cause I can't have it to interfere with my social life."  
  
"Whenever you two have time," Snape said.  
  
"Well Harry I guess after dinner will have to do."  
  
"I guess." Harry said  
  
"Don't forget to bring your potions stuff."  
  
After Buffy left Harry went up to Professor Snape and asked, "Why couldn't Hermione tutor me instead of her?"  
  
"Mr. Potter I don't want you to question my authority." Snape said angry.  
  
Harry left without another word.  
  
^Later at dinner ^  
  
"I can't believe I have to tutor Potter in Potions!" Buffy complained  
  
"Well he is terrible at potions" Draco added.  
  
"I guess I should get going to the library." Buffy added.  
  
"Your right." Before Buffy got up Draco planted a long raw kiss on her lips.  
  
"You're so sweet," Buffy said starting to get up.  
  
"Well there's more where that came from," Draco murmured in her ear kissing the top of her hand.  
  
"Just remember if he hurts you tell me and I'll hunt him down," Draco said.  
  
"I will and you better!" Buffy said and left.  
  
^Gryffindor Table same time^  
  
"I can't believe Buffy has to tutor me!" Harry exclaimed  
  
"Think of it as a benefit," Hermione gestured.  
  
"Yeah Harry you might as well learn from the lesson," Ron said talking with his mouthful.  
  
"Why wouldn't Professor Snape let me do it?"  
  
"I asked him the same thing but he said don't question him."  
  
After that there was just difficult silence.  
  
"Fine see ya, I got to get going to be there on time." Harry said getting up with potion stuff in hands.  
  
"Bye" said Hermione and Ron at the same time.  
  
"Guess it's just you and me 'Mione" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and looked after where Harry went.  
  
^Library^  
  
Buffy was standing outside of the library waiting for Harry to arrive. "What took you so long?" Buffy asked when she saw Harry come out of the shadows.  
  
"You didn't give me a specific time now did you?" Harry said coolly walking up to her.  
  
"Lets just hope some of the kids at school don't know about this, it will ruin my reputation," Buffy said walking into the library with Harry at her side. "Ok I thought we would stick to the basics and then work up to the harder stuff and other stuff," Buffy continued as she took a table all the way in the corner where no one could see them.  
  
"So lets get down to business. The library closes at 10:00 and it's about 8:30 so we have an hour and a half." Harry said looking at the clock in the library on the wall.  
  
"Right" Buffy said looking down at her text book.  
  
^An Hour and a Half later^  
  
Buffy and Harry were both pushed out of the library. "So same time tomorrow I guess" Harry said  
  
"Not doing anything so I guess so" Buffy replied instantly.  
  
"Well thanks for helping me so far." Harry said and walked off to the Gryffindor common room and to the boy's dormitory to find Ron there, Neville snoring, Seamus and the rest sleeping. "Ron you up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah...so how was your study date with the princess of Slytherin?" Ron asked with joy in his eyes  
  
"Just fine and it wasn't a date." Harry said dryly  
  
"Sure, whatever." Ron said dropping down back on his bed. Harry changed and went to bed.  
  
^Same time at the Slytherin girl bed rooms^  
  
"So how'd your date with Potter go?" Blaise asked as the only one up when Buffy got back.  
  
"It was fine and it wasn't a date." Buffy said throwing her tie on the floor and forgone the robe and got into her PJ's for the night and climbed into bed.  
  
"1 to 10 how bad is Potter really?" Blaise said  
  
"1 to 10 really a 0, he's off the charts. But I would Draco a 100!" Buffy said easily  
  
"The truth" Blaise said looking in her eyes.  
  
"For a Gryffindor a 5" Buffy said a little annoyed that Blaise was the only person that could make her confess like that.  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Why would I like him? I'm going to bed." Buffy said before Blaise could answer she was already asleep.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
The next two weeks at the library flew by and Buffy and Harry were once again sitting at the same old table. "O.K. I'm tired so I say call it a night."  
  
"I agree" Harry said and started to pack up all the stuff they had out, so far Harry's grade was pulling to a solid B but Professor Snape still wanted Buffy for some odd reason to tutor Harry.  
  
Buffy and Harry were outside the library were about to go upstairs when Harry said something, "You have an eyelash near your eye." Buffy tried to forgone it but it was still there. "Here let me help you" Harry took his thumb and brushed it away. "Now you make a wish"  
  
"What?" Buffy asked  
  
"Old muggle sayings when you have an eyelash make a wish and it'll come true."  
  
"O.K. that's weird" Buffy said noticing Harry's thumb was still on her face. That's when Buffy leaned into kiss him making a spark in between there lips become real.  
  
Harry was a little shocked when he first kissed her but after a while he returned the kiss.  
  
After a few minutes Harry pulled back. "I can't do this, Ron's my best friend and I always get what he wants and this time I don't think it's right." Harry said and walked away.  
  
When Buffy got back to the dormitory she sat on her bed with her pajamas already on. "Blaise you up." Said Buffy  
  
"Now I am."  
  
"Good well, you know how I rated Harry."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well he's a 10, I think I'm in love with him."  
  
"Who, what, where, when, why and how?" Blaise said excited and sat up from the bed.  
  
"In order." Blaise's head nodded, "Harry Potter and I, in love, outside the library, about ten minutes ago, I just do, I kissed him and he kissed me." Buffy said  
  
"I'm speechless but what about Draco?"  
  
"I don't know, I felt so much from that one kiss and it just blew me away, but Draco does have some nice qualities, and Harry said that he couldn't do it because his friend likes me, and he's not going to take what Ron wants, so I'm probably going to go out with Draco, because Harry can't deal with his friends feelings!" Buffy finished with Blaise looking vivid.  
  
"'Night" Blaise replied still staring at Buffy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Morning.  
  
Draco was waiting for Buffy in the common room before breakfast.  
  
"Hello, good morning!" Draco said smiling at Buffy.  
  
"Where is everyone? Morning." Buffy replied quickly.  
  
"At breakfast, you slept in and I waited for you. We have the whole common room to ourselves!"  
  
"Oh" Buffy said between yawns.  
  
"So how were your nights with Potter?"  
  
"Ok, I guess. He's an airhead, and well, he hurt me!!!" Buffy started crying.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He..He um...kissed...me..Harry Potter kissed me!"  
  
"WHAT???? He is soooooo dead."  
  
*Gryffindor table same time*  
  
(Ron sleeping in)  
  
"I kissed her, I actually kissed Buffy Summers. On the lips." Harry said upset  
  
"Well maybe it just happened because of the rush of things. And you explained it all to me and if you tell Ron he will understand he's a big boy!" Hermione said putting down her book 'Worst Which Ever'.  
  
"NOOOOO, don't tell Ron, he will be furious at me. I don't want him not to talk to me AGAIN!!!!"  
  
"Fine then you will have to live with guilt!"  
  
"I'm going back upstairs, bye"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Slytherin Common Room  
  
"I'm going to find that Potter!" Draco said leaving the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry had just got to the fat lady portrait when all of a sudden a bleach blonde pulled him back.  
  
"How dare you touch lips with my future wife!" Draco said beating up Harry.  
  
"She kissed me first!" Harry replied mad.  
  
"Yeah right, I'm not falling for that."  
  
Harry pushed Draco off him and pushed him so far he fell hard and wasn't able to move or at least Harry hoped he wouldn't get up, so fast Harry gave the password and leaped into the common room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Back at Slytherin  
  
Buffy mixed up a potion to turn Ron into a frog so she could have 2 boyfriends at once and see who she likes best, and with Ron out of her and Harry's ways they could have a good relationship.  
  
"How am I going to get Ron to drink this?" Buffy thought.  
  
That night Buffy went over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hi you guys." Buffy said smiling.  
  
Everyone said hello.  
  
"Harry, tonight we can not meet, but your getting better, so keep on practicing."  
  
"Oh ok. Got things planned with Draco?" Harry asked jealously.  
  
"No, for your information we broke up."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"No worry, just keep it between us, Draco and I aren't telling people yet. Look Dumbledore shaved his beard!" Buffy said quick as they all turned and Buffy poured the potion into Ron's drink.  
  
"He didn't shave his beard" Hermione looked sharply at her.  
  
"Really, must have been Professor Snape!"  
  
"I don't feel so well" Ron said.  
  
"Come with me I was just about to go see Madam Pomfrey anyway.  
  
"Ok" Ron said  
  
Ron and Buffy walked out of the great hall, just in time because he just turned into a frog about halfway up the steps. Buffy pulled out a clear jar with holes and picked Ron up and put him in, also she threw in a few bread crumbs she had saved.  
  
Ron was ribating.  
  
"Don't worry the spell wears off tomorrow at midnight and I will make sure you are out of the cage. You just need to stay out of Harry and my way for awhile.  
  
PLEASE READ BELOW TO THE LETTER! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dear every one,  
  
Some one named DK brought to my attention that I used Keeta Seffer and Claire McNair from DragonKatGal's story. Truth was that I was away in the hospital getting my tonsils removed when I updated chapter three. I just wrote it and instead of those two characters I had Crystal Blittin, Heather Carmisaul, and Michelle Tinoment! Of course when I was gone a cousin of mine was over and I guess he thought it was funny to look through my private inter net favorites and change the names so people think I stole the names of the characters story, which is not true! So don't think I stole them, and when I next publish the story you'll see that I used those names!  
  
With love from Willow92  
  
P.S. Hoped you liked the story;) 


	6. A love for 2

Dear every one,  
  
Someone named DK brought to my attention that I used Keeta Seffer and Claire McNair from DragonKatGal's story. Truth was that I was away in the hospital getting my tonsils removed when I updated chapter three. I just wrote it and instead of those two characters I had Crystal Blittin, Heather Carmisaul, and Michelle Tinoment! Of course when I was gone a cousin of mine was over and I guess he thought it was funny to look through my private inter net favorites and change the names so people think I stole the names of the characters story, which is not true! So don't think I stole them, and when I next publish the story you'll see that I used those names!  
  
As well I took out a chapter and put another in so that means no one I REPEAT NO ONE! READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS CALLED "FALLING IN LOVE WITH TWO PEOPLE AT ONCE"! BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER READ THE LAST ONE OR YOU WON'T UNDER STAND THIS STORY!  
  
Pairings (as I say again) will be Buffy/Draco & Buffy/Harry,  
  
With love from Willow92 on to the next chapter  
  
P.S. a lot of people ask if Buffy's going to be the slayer I don't think she will be the slayer in this Fan Fiction!  
  
A Love for two  
  
Buffy awoke with a clatter. Literally! Heather Carmisaul fell on  
the floor. Buffy was about to it her over the head but then Michelle  
Tinoment did it for her, "Why do you always do that?" She asked rudely  
  
"Well if it weren't for me would any of you get up?" Heather  
complained  
  
As if everyone had one mind they all yelled, "YES"  
  
"Fine you don't have to be so rude about it," said Heather  
getting dressed.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" Buffy asked  
  
Blaise shrugged "Around seven" she said  
  
"I'm hungry so going to breakfast I go, anyone else?" Heather  
asked rubbing her stomach. Everyone but Buffy got up and got dressed  
getting ready to go and eat.  
  
"Buffy you coming?" Crystal asked when she got to the door.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute," she bellowed.  
  
"K's," abbreviated Crystal, "See you down there."  
  
Once she was gone Buffy went to check on the "Ron". As she took  
out the clear jar she said, "I think you need to spend a little more  
time in there, so just hang tight while Harry and I kick it off. You  
don't mind am I correct? Well if you are then I guess you're just  
going to have to stay in there." Buffy whispered then but a little  
more potion into the bottle. When Ron the frog ate it Buffy smiled  
evilly. "Good frog." Then she got dressed and went down to the Great  
Hall for breakfast. As Buffy exited the common room and down the hall.  
When Buffy got into the Great Hall she saw Hermione and Harry deep in  
conversation. As Buffy walked over to the Slytherin table she saw  
Harry's head raise up to look at her, she took a seat next to Heather  
as she winked at Harry.  
  
"Got your eyes on Potter I see," Heather said full of gossip  
  
Buffy just smiled, "I guess you could say that."  
  
"How can you have a crush on a Gryffindor?" asked Michelle in  
disgust  
  
"Well if you look at him hard you'll see some cute looks."  
  
"What about Draco?" asked Blaise.  
  
"What about him?" Buffy bit back as she ate a piece of toast.  
  
"Well you are going out with him aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Why do you have your eyes on Potter? I mean don't you love  
Draco?" Crystal cut in.  
  
"Of course I love Draco; I never said that I didn't like him. I  
just said that I like Potter. And liking Potter doesn't mean that I'm  
going to dump Draco for Potter now does it?"  
  
"No" they all said sheepishly  
  
At that point Buffy had no clue how but Harry managed to walk  
over to the Slytherin table and tap Buffy from behind, "Can I talk to  
you?"  
  
"Yeah" Buffy said looking around and saying good bye to everyone  
that she was sitting with. "What do you need?"  
  
"What did you do to Ron?"  
  
"What is wrong with Ron and why do you blame me," Buffy lied.  
  
"He's missing; I think I saw you put something in his drink last  
night."  
  
"I wouldn't touch him and I didn't put anything in his drink."  
  
"Last night you said that you were going to bring Ron to the  
hospital wing."  
  
"I did" she told untruths again  
  
"Hermione and I went to check on him and he wasn't there, then  
we asked Madam Pomfre and she said he never came in."  
  
"I swear I took him to the front door and he said he could  
handle it from there on so I went back to my room and slept."  
  
"Fine, I believe you. Are we on for studying tonight?" he asked  
with hope  
  
"Only if you promise me two things"  
  
"And what may that be?"  
  
"One is kiss me, the next is to never blame anything on me ever  
again," she said  
  
"I'm with you there but how about tonight at the library. We'll  
go to our dark corner. Is that good?"  
  
"It's perfect." She said and walked off, "See you at Potions."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Lucky I was going to end it there!)  
  
Potions with Professor Snape was dragging slower then it usually  
did. Buffy couldn't help thinking about everything, mainly about Harry  
and Draco. Finally the bell did ring and it was time to go to dinner.  
She was so happy, she would see Draco and then she would see Harry it  
was the best time of her life and no one was going to mess it up.  
  
Buffy went down to the Great Hall and took a seat next to  
Blaise. She didn't want to eat anything horrible because she didn't  
want to have bad breath for when Harry comes down.  
  
"Hey" Blaise said  
  
"Hi" Buffy said gleefully  
  
"What's got you so worked up?"  
  
"Nothing just thinking about things."  
  
"Like what? Hey did you hear that Ron Weasley's missing?" Blaise  
converted sentences.  
  
"I did"  
  
"Why aren't you happy about it? That means that you can be with  
Harry now!"  
  
"I know I'm so excited" Buffy covered her mouth at that.  
  
"Here comes Draco are you going to tell him?"  
  
"No"  
  
"What aren't you going to tell me?" Said Draco  
  
"What I'm being for Halloween," Buffy covered up.  
  
"I'm going to be something scary." Blaise said  
  
"Sure you are." Buffy rolled her eyes at that.  
  
"Cya guys I have to go to the library."  
  
"Bye" the two said.  
  
"Is it me or is Buffy spending more and more time at the  
library?" Draco said.  
  
"It's you."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Buffy saw Harry standing outside of the library. "Someone's as  
eager as I am," she said seductively.  
  
"I am." Buffy and Harry went to their corner. "So what part of  
potions do you want to do first?"  
  
"I think we need a rest of potions for a while" she lent over  
and started kissing him.  
  
From a fare someone with a camera started taking pictures.  
"Don't worry Harry, I'll only show the whole school," with that the  
kid with blonde hair started to move off. 


	7. Film For Me

Well, only one review. Please express your thought after you read my  
chapters, thanx. *Willow92*  
  
Chapter Seven: Film For Me  
  
~ Buffy was walking back to the common room after seeing Harry at the  
library. When all of a sudden she hears Colin Creevey in the film room  
saying how Harry and Buffy are gonna die when they see that he tooked  
pictures of them making out. Buffy stopped in her tracks to listen!~  
  
"Wait till I see their faces. There gonna freak out. Harry is gonna be ashamed. And well little miss Slytherin will never ever date Harry or any wizard from Hogwarts again. It's for Harry's own good. He shouldn't have  
messed around with her." Colin whispered to himself, not aware of Buffy  
being outside the door.  
  
"He's right. No one should mess around with me! Who knows I might turn you  
into a frog!" Buffy murmured loud enough for Colin  
To hear.  
  
"What??? Who's there???" Colin asked shaking.  
  
"Of course me. Little Miss Slytherin!" Buffy replied opening the door to  
the dark room.  
  
"I didn't me what I said. I was just playing around."  
  
"Interesting, because I thought you were going use that film to break Harry  
and I apart.?"  
  
"Um.Yes..I mean NO, of course I wouldn't, you see this is pictures of the  
last quidditch game I took."  
  
"why would you develop them now? Last quidditch game was a month ago. So if I destroyed the film it wouldn't matter, because next quidditch game is  
in a week."  
  
"Well I need them now"  
  
~Buffy grabbed the film and took out her wond and yelled:~  
  
"SCAHCKUMOUND"  
  
~A cry/yell flipped its way out of his mouth, while he turned into a  
ferret. Buffy grabbed him and yelled:~  
  
"CAGIO"  
  
~All of a sudden a small ferret cage appeared and Buffy put Colin in the  
cage~  
  
"Hope that teaches you a lesson. You will be staying like that for a very  
long time. Of course you'll have company. Ron the Frog." Buffy said to  
Colin face and laughed.  
  
~Colin squeaked out a little noise~  
  
"Oh, yes. The rumors going around about Ron are true, I needed him out of Harry and my way. And I can't let either of you go because you will tell on  
me!"  
  
~Back at the Slytherin Girls common room~  
  
"Hi Buffy" Blaise and Heather said at the same time as Buffy entered the  
room.  
  
"Hi, where are the other girls?" Buffy replied them.  
  
"Well Michelle went for a walk with her boyfriend, James. And the other  
girls were hungry so they went to the kitchen, they just love Dubby."  
Heather said said getting her clothes ready for the morning to come.  
  
"oh okay." Buffy said putting down Colin next to Ron.  
  
"Wow. 1 week 2 new pets. Where did you get this one? Cuase last time you found the frog in the girls bathroom tolit." Blaise said starring at the  
ferret (Colin).  
  
"I found him walking down the corridors. Felt sorry for him. So I picked  
him up and got a cage for him. I'm thinking about calling him 'Film'."  
Buffy replied giving both animals food.  
  
"what about the frog? His name?" Heather asked running over to pet him.  
  
"I don't know, 'Splitter' maybe"  
  
"How bout Ron" Heather asked.  
  
"Why would you want to call him RON?" Buffy asked quickly.  
  
" Because Ron Weasley is really HOT. And well he looks like Ron and since Ron is missing somebody has to take his place" Heather said looking in love  
with the frog.  
  
~All of a sudden the frog "Ron" was splashing about.~  
  
" I don't think the frog minds you have a crush on him! But, you really do  
have a crush on Ron?" Blaise asked in amaze.  
  
"Of couse ever since I laid my eyes on him. But I never had the courage to  
tell him."  
  
"I thought he was a goner." Blaise said.  
  
~At night, everyone asleep except Buffy~ ~Buffy was looking through her spell book that she used to get the potion to turn Ron into a frog. Buffy scrolled through the book intill she was at page 123 chapter 17: liquid spells. As she read it again and again and saw  
something she never saw when she first made the potion. The undo potion  
spell, which she didn't think worked on this potion as she read:~  
  
"One person who truly cares.  
Will have the power to change the tortured soul.  
By one single loving kiss on the mouth.  
No one can change the power that one Has for they will change the tortured soul for image to image" Buffy read.  
  
"Darn it. If Heather is the one that has the power to change Ron back, that  
will ruin everything!" Buffy thought.  
  
"Well I don't know if she has the power. I'll just make sure she doesn't kiss him. Plus someone else might like him and he might like that person  
back which equals more love than Heather can give." Buffy thought.  
  
~MORNING~  
  
~Everyone is up.~  
  
Hope you like it. New chapter up soon! Make reviews please. W92 


	8. Heather and Michelle on The Case

Chapter 8: Michelle and Heather on the case! ~MORNING-(FRIDAY) ~ ~EVERYONE IS UP~ "Awww.....I'm still very sleepy, but I can't miss breakfast." Heather said while getting ready. "Yeah I'm tired too. Heather you want to walk down to breakfast together?" Michelle asked between yawns. "Sure. I have a lot to tell you." Heather replied. "K." ~5 min. later~ "Let's go Michelle" Heather said. "Ok, bye you guys see you downstairs at breakfast." Michelle said while Heather pulled her out the door. ~Everyone said BYE~ "What's up?" Michelle asked while they sat down at the Slytherin table, which was deserted. "I have to tell you what happened last night. Well while you were walking the strangest thing happened, Buffy brought back a ferret. A ferret. She just happened to stumble on to a ferret in the corridor. And when Blaise and I were asking questions she made up really lame excuses. And she wanted to call the ferret 'Film' which I think is a code for Colin Creevey. Colin is always taking pictures! When I said she should name the frog 'Ron Weasley' because it looked like Ron she flipped. Literally her eyes were popping out! And I think she had something to do with Ron's disappearance! And I bet you if Colin isn't here today it's because of her!" Heather said quickly. "Wow. Tell me everything in detail. We can solve this case. And if she is using dark powers on Hogwarts ground, she is in SOOOOO much trouble. It's not even funny! Which I hope she does, she's like all about herself and how she has Draco and stuff." "I hope so too," Heather agreed  
  
~Heather told Michelle everything. And from then on they were very careful on what they said to Buffy. Day and Night they looked for clues.~ ~Sunday night everyone is asleep but Michelle and Heather.~ "Heather look through Buffy's spell books!" Michelle demanded nicely. "Look this page, page 123, chapter 17: liquid spells, Dark witchcraft book, is marked- look, she wouldn't let me kiss Ron and I think this has something to do with it." Heather whispered. ~Michelle came over and they read together-~ "One person who truly cares.  
  
Will have the power to change the tortured soul."  
  
"Michelle, Heather, are you two still up cause it's like 12:00 m and like at least be a little quieter," Crystal whispered. "Thank you," in three more minutes of quietness they heard snoring from Crystal and thought the cost was clear.  
  
They both started chanting again,  
"Will have the power to change the tortured soul.  
  
By one single loving kiss on the mouth.  
  
No one can change the power that one  
Has for they will change the tortured soul for image to image."  
  
"Bet you she thought you had the power, Heather" Michele said opened mouth. "So if I kiss Ron, he'll turn back, is that the same with Colin?" "No, she used a different spell. She probably poured this potion in Ron's drink. But for Colin she had to of used her wand." "But does her wand have that power?" "Maybe. I'm not sure we should go to the library and look up dark wizard's wands and what there usage is" "No, Michelle. The librarian, will think were nuts. Asking for something that powerful, it would help us. But she wouldn't allow us to look through thinking 'were too young'." "Your right will just maybe have to have you kiss him. And then we can find out more info." "When will I be able to kiss him? She watches him on weekends; she never leaves the dorm room." "Well I tell her Harry wants to talk to her, and that he wants her to watch the quit game on Saturday and I'll make sure she doesn't leave the game so you can kiss the frog... I can't believe I just said kiss the frog." "HUM" "Sorry. So you can kiss Ron and go to the library and I'll meet you too there. K?" "Okay." "Now let's get some sleep." "Night" "Night" Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? These are the things you need to tell me!! Review please!!!!  
Next chapter we find out if the saying works for Ron. BYE  
  
TTFN Ta Ta For Now! W92 


	9. Back Again

Chapter 10: Back Again  
  
Saturday  
  
"What???" Buffy asked.  
  
" I told you..Harry needs to talk to you after the game today.He says its ergent and he wants you to see him play." Michelle answered.  
  
"Are you and Heather going to today???" Buffy asked suspiciously.  
  
"No..We are.We are going to the library, um. because a paper is do for Potions class." Michelle answered quickly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hi guys" Heather entered the room.  
  
"Hi" Michelle and Buffy said at the same time.  
  
"Well Heather we better be going to the library. With that big Potions paper due." Michelle said.  
  
"What potions pap-" Heather said as Michelle's hand covered Heather's mouth.  
  
"She's delirious, I tell you. All this work must make her forget." Michelle blurted out as she pulled Heather towards the door.  
  
{Under Buffy's breath she whispered after they left} "Interesting..Very Interesting"  
  
{Before Quidditch game} "Hi Harry" Buffy said as she walked over to Harry by th gates.  
  
"Hi..What's up??? I'm just about to play." Harry replied holding up his broom.  
  
"I wanted to know what you wanted to talk about with me." She said as she put one of her hands with his.  
  
"Oh, Buffy this has to wait. The quidditch game has started. I'll talk with you after. Stay for the game ok?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
{During game}  
  
"What potions paper" Heather asked  
  
"Oh...Shut up, I made it up...ok?" Michelle replied  
  
"Oh, well don't use that as an excuse next time. You gave me a scare. I'm already failing that class. And to top it off, Professor Snape hates me. Maybe he found out about me started rumors that he's gay. I don't know what it is.I don't like is greasy black hair, no good nose, and he really is out of style with his clothes" Heather said sarcastically.  
  
"You were the one who started those rumors?"  
  
"Yep..and I'm proud of it!"  
  
"Your such a show off.we have to stick to the topic. Go to the girls dormitory and kiss Ron, then you and Ron get the ferret and meet me in the library. Make sure no one sees Ron, if they do they will ask so may questions. And don't forget to think in your head the saying in the spell book: 'One person who truly cares.  
  
Will have the power to change the tortured soul.  
  
By one single loving kiss on the mouth.  
  
No one can change the power that one Has for they will change the tortured soul for image to image'.  
  
"Ok, I got it. But I still don't like Professor Snape."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
{Meanwhile back at the quidditch game, Buffy got feelings someone was drawing nearer and nearer to Ron. She wanted to leave, but she knew she couldn't. She badly wanted to know what Harry wants, and also wanted to know what she wanted. She loved Draco and loved Harry but which one. She thought about it and decided she would keep on seeing both. Both, Harry and Draco were waving their hands every time they passed her for the snitch. She even heard Draco say "I'm catching the snitch for you my love, Buffy.}  
  
{Heather enters the girl's dormitory. As soon as Ron saw her he was jumping for joy.}  
  
"Hey Ron, Listen need to kiss you to make you Ron again. Then we need to get the ferret, Colin, and us to the library without being seen. I know since the twins are your brothers you know a few secret tunnels. Is that a good plan?" Heather said.  
  
{Ron jumped}  
  
{Heather picked up Ron from his cage and gave him a nice big kiss. All of a sudden Ron jumped out of Heather's hand and started forming into a human shape, a Ron like shape. All of a sudden Ron was standing in front of Heather, blushing.}  
  
"That felt wonderful" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Really. Wait the kiss or you Turing back into a human?" Heather asked blushing.  
  
"The kiss. I can't believe you liked me. I like you too." Ron said.  
  
"Maybe we could date?" Heather asked.  
  
{Ron kissed Heather on the lips, it lasted 12 seconds.}  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" Heather said picking up Colin.  
  
"There is a tunnel from the kitchen directly to the library. Let's take that route."  
  
{Buffy had left her seat in the stadium. Feeling all her power was gone. She went directly to the dormitory. Where she realized that Ron and Colin were gone.}  
  
"Oh god." Buffy said putting her hand to her moth.  
  
LIBRARY  
  
"Were have you 2 been?' Michelle asked.  
  
"Oh.. um..tunnel, dark, very dark tunnel." Heather said.  
  
"Yeah..long dark tunnel." Ron said holding up Colin.  
  
"Is there any way to cure Colin?" Heather asked.  
  
"Nope. Well one, it's tricky. You see the spell caster, in this case Buffy, has to be killed only by the first spell victim. Whoever was the victim of Buffy's first black spell would have to kill her to save Colin." Michelle said looking at Ron.  
  
"No way, I'm not killing some maniac." Ron said.  
  
"Remember Michelle She could just do something to Ron again, and I don't want anything to happen to my baby" Heather quickly responded.  
  
"And I know we can't forget Harry is dating Buffy and Ron and Harry are friends-"Michelle got cut off by Ron.  
  
"Friends. Were not friends. Let's remember who saved me. Harry didn't even try to look for me." Ron exclaimed  
  
"True" Michelle replied.  
  
"Do you think we might have a potions paper?" Heather said  
  
{James, Michelle's boyfriend had just walked in. The clued him in on everything}  
  
"Really.I just saw Buffy she looked really pissed off. And last I saw her she said library. Does that mean something to you?" James asked  
  
"Of course you dummy. She probably has a tracker device on Colin and Ron and realizes were here." Heather explained. "Leave Colin here and find the device on Ron and through it into a swamp Heather." Michelle ordered.  
  
"Ok. Of course I'll need Ron" Heather said as she started to look for the device.  
  
After a second Heather screamed "I found it."  
  
They quickly went into a secret tunnel, all 4 of them, once they reached a secret tunnel where it led to a swamp they all turned, after 14 min of walking they found the swamp where they threw the device in. Quickly they hurried through another passage leading away from the Hogwarts.  
  
{Buffy was on their tracks but was stumped by the device finder said that Ron was in the swamp, she knew he couldn't be in the swamp so she went back to Hogwarts, got Colin hid him in a secret volt. She wanted revenge, she was going to get even, ven if she had to ask her...}  
  
Please Review. I hope you liked this chapter. TBC, Willow92 


	10. Responce To Readers

Response to readers Kitsune- glad you like it! Keep reviewing W92  
  
StoryLover2003- for the spelling errors 12 m=midnight 12:00 isn't count as PM it's by it self like 12 noon. Quit we were abbreviating Quidditch so we didn't have to keep repeating the same word. Sorry you hot messed up and hope you like this chapter. Keep reviewing W92 


End file.
